Best Friend's Brother
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Bella finally tells Alice and Edward the truth. All human song fic


Best-friend's brother

I stood backstage at the school talent show. I was waiting for my turn to go on and sing my original song. I was finally going to tell my best friend Alice and her twin brother Edward the truth. The truth was I loved Edward. I was nervous because as you know he's my best friend's brother.

"Now last but certainly not least Bella Swan." That was the mc, my other best friend Jacob. I walked out and began to sing:

Call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

By this point Edward was staring at me. Next to him Alice was grinning. On Edward's other side his girlfriend Tanya was glaring daggers at me. I grinned and got back to singing:[ Lyrics from: lyrics/v/victoria_justice/best_friends_ ]  
I kinda think that I might be his type  
Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean  
If you weren't related

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Everyone clapped for me. I noticed Edward wasn't in his seat. I also noticed Tanya was in her seat pouting and glaring daggers at me. Alice wasn't there either. I walked backstage and standing there was Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, Jacob, and Edward. I walked over to Alice and she hugged me.

"I'm okay with it Bella. You can date him. I know he wants you."

Everyone else hugged me too. When I got to Edward, he pulled me into a big hug.

"So you think you're my type?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed "Kinda" I whispered back

He grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"You are my type." He spoke regularly "Also, I would love to see you this weekend."

I smiled

"What about Tanya?" I asked

"Dumped her." He shrugged "I've always liked you more."

"Take care of her Edward." Emmett warned becoming serious.

"I will Emmett. I'd never hurt her anyway." Edward replied a little scared

"Remember our father is the chief of police." Emmett added

"I will."

Then Jacob walked over. He didn't hear the conversation because he was wrapping up the show.

"Hey Bells." He said throwing his arm over my shoulders "You were great!"

"Thanks Jake." I replied very uncomfortable

"So Bells I was thinking. Wanna ride our motorcycles together this Friday. Maybe get some dinner, see a movie?"

"No thank you Jake."

"Come on Bells you know you want to."

"No Jake."

"Bella you are mine. You've been mine since we were little kids. Now you will go out with me Friday."

Then Jacob started to kiss me roughly. I started screaming. Suddenly some one threw Jacob off me. I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob fighting on the floor.

"Wow." I said

"I know" Alice agreed "I haven't ever seen Jazz like that. It's kinda hot."

"Emmett too." Rosalie agreed

Soon Jacob managed to get on his feet. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got up and got in a boxer pose.

"Leave Black she doesn't want you. She wants me." Edward said

Jacob glared at Edward and left. I ran over to Edward and hugged him.

"Don't worry me like that again." I warned

He kissed me and I kissed back happily

"Don't worry I won't SBF"

"What does that mean?"

"Sister's best friend."

"Oh BFB."

We kissed again and I was so happy."


End file.
